


Against My Wall

by Spark_Stark



Series: To Bring You Back Home [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Awkward Conversations, Bathroom Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual Sex, First Time, Getting Together, Hotch is a typical alpha male, Jealousy, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Stark/pseuds/Spark_Stark
Summary: When a Deputy makes a pass at Spencer, Hotch struggles to control his jealousy.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: To Bring You Back Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820395
Comments: 21
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer was well used to Morgan's flirtatious comments and jokes. They were not advances, merely brotherly jokes. The first couple times, back when he was a fresh faced twenty two year old BAU newbie, he had been uncomfortable with the 'Pretty Boy' nickname. Fortunately it had all turned out for the best when Morgan had kindly explained that it was not an advance, just his personality. And when Reid heard Morgan and Garcia exchanging flirtatious jokes, it had all been swept under the rug. 

However, he was still not used to other men coming on to him. Especially not in a police station in rural Nebraska. 

But perhaps the person who was the most shocked about the situation was Hotch. 

The team hadn't even been in the state for two hours when the tall and young deputy had began being very forward with Reid. Hotch had almost missed the interaction. "You sure do talk a lot, huh?" The deputy had said. 

Spencer had heard that a million times. "Um, yeah." He said awkwardly. 

That's when things had taken a turn. The man leaned over and whispered in Spencer's ear. "What else can that genius mouth of yours do?" 

His instincts told him to step away from the man. He was uncomfortable and the situation was entirely inappropriate. What Reid wanted to respond with was 'report your inappropriate behaviour to your supervisor.' Of course he'd never say that though, as much as he wanted to. 

Hotch chose that moment to speak up. "Reid, can you come look at this?" He hoped his voice didn't betray him. Spencer was internally grateful when the deputy had stepped away from him. Spencer made quick work of striding across the room towards his boss. But that was only the beginning. 

The deputy, who the team had come to know by the name as Wallace, had taken Reid's polite decline as a challenge. The next day he had advanced on Reid with: "So that other agent that calls you 'Pretty Boy', is he yours or are you up for taking?" followed with his hand stroking down Reid's chest. 

Had it been any other case, Reid would have had no problem telling Deputy Wallace to politely back off but the team's profile suggested an unsub in a schizophrenic break. It was hitting too close to home for Reid. Between his cravings and the body count, he was too stressed for niceties. He hadn't even processed what he's done until he heard the deputy fall back onto the desk. It felt like the world had stopped spinning. The room was quiet and everybody was staring at him. 

"Reid?" 

He turned to the voice. It was Hotch, his face a mixture of confusion and utter shock. JJ was staring with her mouth open. Morgan's eyebrows were raised but his eyes were unreadable. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. 

Then he was in the bathroom, trying not to cry. "Why did I do that? What was I thinking?" Reid was whispering repeatedly to himself in the mirror. He wasn't crying yet, but he knew he was close to it. He could feel the familiar heat behind his eyes. 

The door opened and Spencer stood up straight as quick as he could. Hotch walked slowly into the room, his stature tall but not intimidating. "Spencer?" He called out softly. 

He took a shaky breathe. "I'm sorry- I'm so sorry, Hotch. It's not excusable. I understand that you need to reprimand me." 

"Spencer, stop." Hotch said. He quickly made his way beside Reid and shook his arm delicately. "What happened?" He asked softly.

The agent bit his lip. "I don't know."

Hotch stepped closer. "He said something to you, what was it?" He probed gently. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary. He just wouldn't take no for an answer." Hotch clenched his teeth and the grip on Spencer's arm tightened. 

The seconds ticked by silently. "I can help you fill out a harassment complaint." Hotch's voice was wavering along the line of professionalism and upset. He cleared his throat. 

Spencer shook his head rapidly. "I don't want to play the victim here. I punched him, Hotch. I should be-"

"Stop. Please, Spencer. Just-" Hotch's voice cracked and he looked down at the bathroom floor. The gray tiles were surprisingly clean for a shabby Sheriff's department. He felt the younger man's eyes bore into the top of his head and he looked up to meet Spencer's gaze. "This case is tough on you. I understand that. You needed to relieve your stress and Wallace provoked you. I'm not going to give you more than a verbal warning." He was grateful that his voice was more steady this time. 

Reid nodded but had trouble finding words himself. "It didn't help." He admitted quietly. 

Hotch’s eyebrows furrowed together. "What didn't help?" He questioned. 

"Punching him." Spencer replied. "It didn't relieve any of my stress. I think it made it worse." He joked. Hotch let out a half-chuckle. 

Suddenly realising how tight his grip on Spencer's arm had become, he loosened it and put his arm back down by his side. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Hotch wasn't prepared for the answer he got.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is one thing you could do."

Hotch didn't hesitate before nodding. "Anything, Spencer." He said earnestly. 

Spencer's adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard, Hotch's eyes followed the motion with intent. "Studies show that the top things for instant stress relief are meditation, exercise, breathing activities, visualisation and sex." His usual confidence wavered. Hotch's eyebrows rose and he glanced back towards the bathroom door, making sure nobody had heard them. "A-And just, you know, doing things you like." He shrugged, trying to draw Hotch's attention away from his blushing cheeks and ears. 

Hotch licked his lips. "What do you like to do?" He murmured and took a step closer to Spencer. He tried not to think about what he was doing. It was highly inappropriate and a bad idea in so many different ways. 

Expecting Spencer to step back from the man, he surprised Hotch by stepping even closer to Hotch and leaning over to whisper in his ear. "I like sucking cock." Hotch's hands were on Reid's hips before he had fully processed what the man was suggesting. He took a deep breathe through his nose as he felt the blood rush south. Spencer put his hands on Hotch's chest and slid them slowly down until he reached the older man's belt buckle. "Can I suck your cock, Hotch? It would really help." Spencer pleaded softly, innocently. 

"God yes." Hotch breathed out. He told himself not to think about it as he reached behind him and blindly felt around for the lock on the door. They both heard the click and Spencer smiled. Hotch closed his eyes. He felt Reid's breath on his neck followed by the nip of Spencer's teeth against his skin. He surprised himself with the strangled moan that came out of his mouth as a response. 

Spencer pushed him back against the door and sunk down to his knees. He placed his hands on Hotch's thighs and put his mouth against his boss' clothed groin that was steadily growing harder. "Fuck." Hotch moaned. 

"You better be quiet." Spencer commanded, Hotch was shocked at Reid's controlling voice. He licked his lips again. Spencer made quick work of unbuckling Hotch's belt and sliding his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. His length sprung free and he hissed at the feeling. He barely had time to register the new sensation before it was replaced with the wet feeling of Spencer's tongue running from the base to the tip of his cock. 

"Oh, you aren't wasting any time." Hotch breathed. He let his head fall back against the bathroom door as Spencer took the whole of his length into his mouth. Hotch's hand went to his mouth and he bit his knuckle to stop himself from being heard. When Spencer started bobbing his head, Hotch's other hand went to Reid's shoulder. 

He should feel guilty. He should feel very, very guilty. But it felt too good to feel anything except pure ecstasy. And then he looked down at Spencer, the man looked up at him through his eyelashes, keeping eye contact with him as he reached into his own pants and started to message his own length. Hotch didn't know how long he would last like this. Especially when Reid hummed in pleasure and sent vibrations down Hotch's cock. He felt every muscle in his body tense and he was overcome with heat. He tried to speak but all he could manage was another moan as Spencer sucked hard on him and tongued his leaking slit. He squeezed Spencer's shoulder as he felt his thighs start to shake. 

Spencer sped up his pace on his own cock as he felt Hotch stiffen beneath him. And then Hotch was coming down his throat and he closed his eyes as he felt himself reach his own climax. He spilled his seed onto the bathroom floor and sat back on his calves when he felt Hotch soften on his tongue. 

He rose and leaned against the wall opposite Hotch. They stood in silence for almost two minutes, just breathing heavily and trying not to think about the mistake they had both made. 

"If you-" Hotch's voice was hoarse when he tried to speak. He cleared his throat. "Next time you're stressed, you can do that again." He didn't look at Spencer, instead choosing to keep his eyes trained on the ground beneath him, where the other man's come was lying. He swallowed hard. 

Reid moved from his place against the wall to grab tissues from one of the stalls and quickly wiped up his mess by Hotch's feet. "You ever done that before?" He asked.

"You mean get a blowjob in a bathroom or have sex with a subordinate?" 

Reid chuckled. "Both, I guess." He tried to act distant, not letting his personal feelings betray him. 

"No." Hotch replied, fighting the smile from his lips. He still didn't dare look at the other man. Reid nodded and moved toward the sink to wash his hands. Hotch busied himself with zipping his fly back up and buckling his belt. He moved beside Reid to look at himself in the mirror, fixed his slightly frazzled hair and walked back to the door. He unlocked the door but paused before opening it. "Did, uh. Did it help?" Hotch asked, uncharacteristically shy. 

Reid smiled, it was small and hesitant, but it was there. "Yeah." He admitted quietly. He looked up from the sink to his boss. Hotch nodded once and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid had been texting somebody all day. Nine times out of ten when Hotch looked out of his office window down to the bullpen, Reid was typing away on his phone. But not his work phone, his personal one. 

As Unit Chief, Hotch didn't have a problem with it. Reid always got his work done ahead of schedule and he could tell by the receding pile of case files on the desk that today was no different. If it didn't pose as a distraction, Hotch had no reason to interject. But he wasn't thinking as Unit Chief. He was thinking as Aaron Hotchner, the man that had let Spencer give him a blowjob in a Nebraskan PD's bathroom two weeks ago. 

Clearly, Reid was texting somebody of interest to him. The smile on his face had not wavered throughout the long office day. Hotch had even caught him laughing at one point. He tried to tell himself he was not jealous, that the angry flare of heat in his stomach was something else. But he wasn't naive and he couldn't kid himself into something that was so obviously untrue. 

He should've stopped him. He knew the moment that Reid had gotten on his knees that he was emotionally compromised, but he tried to tell himself that this was enough. A one-time affair would ease his feeling toward the younger man. It seemed like a good idea in theory, but in practise it had only done the opposite. It had amplified them. He was jealous. He was jealous of the person on the other end of Reid's texts that was responsible for the beautiful smile he had been sporting all day. He was jealous that he couldn't be that person. 

He ached for Reid. He had dreamed of him almost every night in his own bed. He simultaneous wished that he could forget the memory and keep it forever. His self-loathing daydream was interrupted by a knock on his door. His head whipped up in the direction of the door. "Come in." He said in his usual professional, detached tone.

It was Morgan who stepped in, case files in his hands. The agent said nothing but progressed towards Hotch and dropped the papers onto the edge of the desk. "There's some files from Reid there too." He said.

"Thanks, Morgan." Hotch said dismissively before turning back to his own paperwork laid out on front of him. He reached for the file on the top of the pile. 

On the front page of the file, a yellow post-it note sat. In Reid's patent scribble, the word 'Lunch?' was displayed. Hotch couldn't help but smile. The previous jealous thoughts were immediately expelled from Hotch's mind. He looked out of his office window and met Spencer's glance. He nodded closed his case file before standing up from his desk. 

-

The coffee and sandwiches were as mediocre as ever. Spencer appreciated Hotch's generous consistency. "We don't have to keep coming here if you don't want to." 

Hotch gave him a weird look. "You like this place. If you're happy, I'm happy." He said honestly. 

"It's just... nice. Consistent, predictable. Familiar, I guess." Spencer had only ever opened up about his autism with Hotch. At first, Hotch hadn't understand why he felt so comfortable talking to him about it, but after awhile he had seen it as a compliment. Spencer trusted him in a way he didn't trust others. It was sad in a way. 

Hotch nodded in understanding. The conversation fell into a silent break for awhile as the two men focused on their lunch. Hotch studied Reid as he methodically added sugar to his coffee and stirring rapidly. "So, I've noticed you've been on your phone more." 

Reid would never tell Hotch, but one of the unit chief's tells when he was upset was his use of contractions. Hotch had used two in that sentence. "Garcia made me join twitter." He laughed. 

"Oh." was all Hotch had said in reply.

Reid stirred his coffee idly. "Why do you bring it up?" He asked. He was curious as to why Hotch was upset over him on his phone, even if he didn't know that Spencer knew he was. Hotch shrugged but didn't say anything. Reid prodded. "Did you think-"

"I didn't think anything." Hotch said defensively.

Reid didn't try to control his eye roll. "That's not true." He said pointedly. "I'm a profiler, Hotch. You can tell me or I can figure out on my own." Hotch just shook his head. 

"I thought you were texting somebody." Dismissive was the tone that Hotch was aiming for, but as believable as it might have been, Reid could see through it. 

Spencer raised his eyebrow at him. "You were jealous?" He asked already knowing the answer. 

Hotch gave him a cold stare. "So?" Reid smirked and drained his cup before standing up. He took out his wallet and placed three bills on the table. "What are you-" Hotch's voice was thick with lust from Reid's smirk. 

"Follow me." was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was no secret that insomnia was common place among the BAU team members. Hotch had called Haley to say his goodnights to Jack well over four hours ago, but he was yet to feel his own fatigue set in. Similarly, across D.C Spencer was tossing and turning in his own bed. He had texted Penelope an hour ago, but she, unsurprisingly, had a strict bedtime that she abide by. He hadn't expected a reply, so when his phone chimed beside him he grabbed for it quickly. He was happily surprised to see that it was Hotch who had contacted him instead.

Hotch (1.02am)  
What's the population of D.C?

Reid (1.02am)  
658,893 as of July 1st, 2014.

Reid (1.03am)  
why do you ask?

Hotch (1.04am)  
It seems like i'm the only person in the city that can't sleep tonight.

Reid (1.05am)  
evidently not

Hotch (1.05am)  
Can't sleep either?

Reid (1.06am)  
feeling a bit restless, you?

Hotch (1.08am)  
Excess energy, I assume.

Reid (1.09am)  
sounds like we both need an outlet...

Hotch (1.10am)  
What are you thinking?

Reid (1.11am)  
i'm thinking i could unlock my front door

It had been Reid who had initiated their... activities, the last three times. The police station two months ago, the diner a month later and then Hotch's car last week. Hotch couldn't help but worry about what it meant that Spencer was welcoming him to his apartment. Although his excitement outweighed his anxiety. He got dressed in one of his few pairs of dark jeans and the white t shirt he was already wearing in bed. It was a warm night for mid-August, so he chose to skip a cardigan or jacket. 

-

When Spencer opened the door, he didn't wait for a friendly greeting before he pulled the older man in by his t-shirt and closed the door. Hotch got the message as he was pushed back against the wall and barely had time to breathe before Spencer's mouth was on his. He put his hands on Spencer's hips and flipped their positions, pinning the younger man beneath him. They broke for air and Hotch's mouth ran down Spencer's neck as he bit and sucked softly. Spencer's breath hitched and he moaned lowly. "Take me to bed, Hotch." He commanded. 

Hotch's hands squeezed Spencer's hips and he moved them down to his thighs. He grabbed them roughly and Spencer responded by wrapping his legs around Hotch's waist. The older man rolled his groin against Reid's and felt the hardness of the man beneath him match his own. He carried Spencer to his bedroom and laid them both on the bed. Spencer pushed Hotch back gently with his hands and reached for the bottom of the white t-shirt. The man smirked and tugged the cloth over his head rapidly. He felt Spencer's cold hands against his hot chest, caressing with intent that matched the gleam of lust in his eyes. Hotch sat back and said, "Strip." 

Spencer complied immediately, pushing down the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms and discarding his sleep shirt on the bedroom floor. Hotch followed suit and stood up to step out of his tight jeans. Spencer crawled to the bottom of the bed and hooked his index finger in the waistband of Hotch's underwear. He yanked them down to Hotch's thighs and Hotch pushed them down and stepped out of them. He pushed Spencer onto his back and leaned over him. 

"The second drawer." Spencer said breathlessly as Hotch put his mouth on the man's neck again. Hotch smiled against his skin and reached over to the bedside table, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom packet. He looked down at Spencer and pushed his legs apart. "I've been thinking about this for a long time." Spencer admitted.

Hotch uncapped the bottle and covered his fingers with the lubricant. "Me too." He said quietly.


End file.
